slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20170509142631/@comment-31915945-20170515170037
83.10.132.229 napisał(-a): Vermanuela napisał(-a): 89.72.184.12 napisał(-a): Akanemika napisał(-a): Na jednym z WDŻ-ów pani kazała nam odgrywać role rodziców. Gdy wybierała ojca to wszyscy chłopcy zaczęli się przekrzykiwać. Każdy chciał nim być. Wtedy pani spytała: A to nie za wcześnie dla was ... Właśnie wyobraziłam sobie jak Delany na lekcjach WDŻ wypowie tą samą opcje, ale na zasadzie pracy domowej np. zmusi ona chłopców ze szokły do opieki nad plastkiowym noworodkiem bobasem z wbudowanym czujnikiem elektronicznym, i żałożmy na chwilkę że Su, zostanie wybrana do jednego chłopaka z którym zaopiekuje się tym bobasem. Juz widzę te urocze ilustracje dla każdego z WS + Su : --Natek +Su--niemowle ubrane w nowe ubranka, najbardziej zadbane, nakarmione i pielegnowane. itp --Kastiel+Su--niemowle w podartych ciuszkach, podrapane, nie zadbane, prawie głodne , itp --Lysio +Su--niemowle ubrane na wiktroiańsko, zadbane, średnio najedzone,średnio pielegnowane itp. --Armin +Su--niemowle w poplamionym ubranku, średnio zadbane, mało nakarmione, itp --Kentinek+Su--niemowle w uzywanych ciuszkach, dobrze zadbane, nakarmione, podrapane, itp Ja to widzę tak: - Wkurzony Kastiel trzyma w powietrzu za nóżkę rozpłakango dzieciaka z zamiarem rzucenia go gdzieś, a przerażona Su próbuje mu go odebrać, - Armin przejął opiekę nad dzieckiem, lecz sobie z nim nie radzi, a Su siedzi załamana w kącie, - Nat z Su tworzą obrazek szczęśliwej, przykładnej rodzinki, - Lysiek i Su na specerku z z dzieckiem w wózeczku. A na Kentinka nie mam pomysłu xD Dziewczyny... DZIĘKI WAM DOSTAŁAM OBJAWIENIA! <3 Wyobraziłam sobie jak wyglądałyby córeczki WS-ów. (jak na razie Kastiela i Liśka ale jednak XD) Opis córeczki Kasa: Silna, mała dziewczynka, o jasnej karnacji. Ma kruczo-czarne włoski nieco dłuższe niż do ramion. Ubrana jest w szarą koszulkę z napisem "Córeczka tatusia", czarne, jeansowe spodenki, czerwone trampki z białymi podeszwami. W mojej wyobraźni ukazała się na 2 obrazach: -Kass trzyma małą na kolanach i uczy ją grać na gitarze elektrycznej (:D) -Kass i mała razem idą na spacer z Demonem, młoda trzyma psa na łańcuszkowej smyczy a on co chwilę rozgląda się aby zobaczyć, czy jego pani nic nie grozi (:D) Opis córeczki Lysia: Drobna, bladzieńka dziewczynka o długich, siwych włoskach. Ubrana jest w pudrowo-różową sukienkę, na nóżkach nosi białe sandałki a na głowie wianuszek ze stokrotek. Tak samo jak w przypadku Kasa, 2 obrazki dla Lysia: -Lys siedzi na huśtawce, trzyma córkę na kolanach, ona się do niego tuli a on coś dla niej śpiewa (<3) -Razem siedzą na trawie a wokół nich kicają króliczki (<3) Wierzcie mi, w obu wypadkach to słodki widok. <3 O boże, boże, boże <33333 Ja mam opis dla córek pozostalych! Armin: Dziewczynka z czarnymi włosami, z fioletowym szalikiem zawiązanym na szyi (takim jak nosi Armin), Ilustracja: 1. Armin siedzi na ławce z dzieckiem i grają na konsoli 2. Armin gra na konsoli a mala siedzi mu na plecach Kentin - brak pomysłu Nataniel: Blondynka, złote oczka, niska i drobna Ilustracja: 1. Nat siedzi z malą na kolanach przy fontannie i czytają książke dla dzieci 2. Nataniel podrzuca córkę w powietrze na łące pełnej kwiatów <3 O boszzze, to by było megaa urocze <3 Kiedy już będą kończyc tworenie syfu (oby to bylo za kilkanaście lat dopiero) to ostatni odcinek móglbyby być wlasnie o Suśce i WS i ich córce czy synku (osobiscie wole dziewczynke) i np. jak im sie zyje w przyszłosci, kiedy juz są po studich, mają prace i ogólnie takie tam slodkie rzeczy <3333